


How to Treat Me

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: How To Treat Me Universe [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Language, Smut, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader can’t sleep due to a thunderstorm so she decides to wait it out on the couch but finds her friend Sam’s Dad John awake. The reader has always had a thing for John and the temptation is just too much to ignore any longer.





	How to Treat Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request made to [kittenofdoomage](https://kittenofdoomage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. It has been written with permission from Kitten. After reading the prompt I couldn’t get it out of my head because I’ve fallen into JDM hell recently. So I hope you enjoy and as always Feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I also recommend checking out this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LzWUAkpNrQ) by Hey Violet.

   Another loud crack of thunder rumbled as Jess turned over curling the blanket around her. Jess had been stealing my blankets since we were kids so it wasn’t a big deal, but I had never been a fan of thunder and with Jess, Charlie, and Jo all soundly asleep it was unnerving. The boys were across the hall in Sam’s room so perhaps I could just get some water and wait out the storm in the living room. To their credit, the girls were sound sleepers and never heard me move about or slip out of the room. Just to be sure I checked on the boys in case I could find company but they were asleep as well even as another loud thunderclap rattled the house.

    Sam had invited us over for an end of summer camp out in his backyard before our fall classes begin in a few weeks. However, the weather had other plans but thank goodness Sam’s Dad was cool with everyone staying inside as long as we were separated. I made it down the stairs seeing someone left a light on in the kitchen when another loud clap of thunder startled me and I tripped falling into the doorway of the kitchen, “Fuck.”

   “Y/N?”

   I looked up to see Sam’s dad John sitting down at the kitchen bar counter with papers spread out in front of him. He was in plaid green sleep pants with a black t-shirt that stretched snuggly against his broad shoulders. His lips were turned up in a smirk hiding behind his salt and peppered beard while his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. It probably wasn’t appropriate but all things considered, John was a very attractive older man and I had just made a fool of myself. I scrambled up quickly adjusting my pajamas and smiled climbing into a stool next to him where he had papers scattered across the countertop.

   “Can’t sleep, Princess?”

   John had called me that since I was a kid when I had a habit of wearing a tiara everywhere I went until my Dad broke it. I shook my head of the thought of my father and smiled at John, “I’m not a fan of thunderstorms and everyone else is passed out. I thought I’d wait out the storm on the couch.”

    He chuckled climbing off the stool and moving to the fridge, “How about some pie and a glass of milk why we wait it out, huh?”

   “What kind of pie?”

   “Umm, pecan, it’s Dean’s favorite and I always try to keep one on hand. You in?”

   “It sounds good to me.” John smiled dishing out two slices and some milk sitting them in front of our seats before docking back in the fridge and returning with a can if whipped topping. He squeezed some on his and looked at me shaking the can, “I’ve never had whipped topping on pie. Is it good?”

    John’s mouth dropped in mock shock, “You been living under a rock?”

   “Nope, I just try to avoid sweets.”

    John frowned taking his fork getting a bite of pie with topping on it and holding it out to me, “Try this, you don’t know what you’re missing. Why do you avoid sweets?”

    I looked at the bite and thought how intimate it was then cursed my brain for trying to dirty John being nice to me. I leaned forward closing my lips around the bite pulling back smiling with a moan, “Oh god that’s so good!”

    John chuckled again and I thought it had to be my new favorite sound, “So you going to answer?”

   I sighed picking up my own fork, “It’s not a big deal, Mr. Winchester. I just try to avoid sweets because I’m already a little chubbier than my friends. I just can’t lose weight and I don’t want to add to it.”

   “Y/N?” I refuse to look up at John sitting my fork back down. I stiffen when I feel his hand right under my chin and he lifts my head up until I’m looking right into his eyes. “Y/N, you’re a beautiful young woman. Don’t let the world tell you any different, okay?”

    “Thank you, Mr. Winchester,” I realize his hand hasn’t left my chin and he’s looking at me with an expression I can’t quite read. “Mr. Winchester?” He seems like he gets a shock and drops his hand quickly grabbing the whipped topping and adds some to my slice of pie before turning back to his. I try to ignore the thoughts racing in my head urging me to lean over and kiss him. I’ve never been into guys my age but he’s Sam’s dad and I’ve known him forever. I decide to put all my concentration into the pie trying desperately to forget the warmth of his hand on my chin. I finish scooting the plate away and look over to find John already looking at me. I blush as his hand reaches out and his finger wipes across my lip.

   “You had it on your face,” John smiles holding up his finger with a dollop of whipped cream. A thought hits me and before I can stop myself I’m leaning forward wrapping my lips around his finger sucking the whipped cream off. John’s eyes go wide and snatch his hand away as he stands up moving away from me, “What are you doing?”

    “God I’m sorry Mr. Winchester,” I stand up to wrapping my arms around myself. “You’re just really attractive and sweet and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

    John sighs his shoulder slumping as he takes off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to finish up here and we’ll just forget about it. Okay?”

    “Yes sir,” I try to keep my voice as flat as possible but John looks back up and a small blush appears on his cheeks. “I..I mean okay. Forgotten.” I need to change the subject because I can feel myself getting heated. I walk back towards the papers, “So what are you working on?” I take a seat once more and he finally does too but perhaps it’s my imagination but he seems to have moved closer. I feel his warmth all along my side.

    “I’ve got a ’69 Mustang coming in next week. Basically, I need to build it back up from scratch so I’m just doing research for parts and how I want to start and such. It’s easier to plan it out then just jumping right in,” he smiles sliding over a picture of the car in its prime and how it looks now. He isn’t wrong when he says he’ll have to start from scratch. “It’ll probably take a month to finish.”

    “Sam showed Jess and I the Corvette you just finished. It was beautiful,” I slide the pictures back not realizing how close I am. I look up and our noses are practically touching but I can’t look away or force myself to move back. I feel a throb in my groin telling me to go for it.

    “Y/N,” I like the way my name sounds from his lips as I say fuck it and wrap my arms around him pulling him to my lips. He tastes like the pie we just ate something else but I can’t quite manage to guess before he’s pushing me away. He’s by no means rough but his hands are tight on my arms holding me back. “Princess, I’ve known you since you were three years old this isn’t right. I meant what I said that you are a beautiful girl but you’re still a teenager and you deserve your first time to be with someone special.”

    I frown pulling out of his grasp, “I’m eighteen years old John. You’re not my first and probably won’t be my last but don’t you presume to know what I want.” I turn to leave but his hand grabs my arm swinging me around and forcing me against the cabinets. “John?”

   “Do you want this, Princess?” John grinds his hips into me his arousal pressed against my core that is probably soaked by now. He leans down nipping at my ear, “Tell me what you want.”

   I shudder wrapping my arms around his neck and decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. I lick a swipe on his neck up to his ear, “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” I hadn’t meant for that to slip out.

   “Fuck,” he gasped. “You’re a dirty girl aren’t you?” I only nod before John’s kissing me like a man starved. My lips are parted as his tongue tastes me and I can hardly breathe but I want this. God, I’ve wanted this for years and the feeling of him pressed up against me is intoxicating. A voice in my head is telling me that I need to stop but when his arm wraps around me and the other tangles in my hair the voice quiets and I completely turn my focus to him. Until the need for air is greater and we pull apart gasping searching each other’s faces.

   I smile dropping to my knees tugging at his sleep pants, “May I?” I bite my lip looking up at John as he gulps. I pull his cock out and he’s hard and thick. I doubt I’d be able to get him all in my mouth but I do love a challenge. Taking John into my mouth as he groans will forever burn into my memories. He tastes delicious. I take him as far down as I can using my hands to work what I can’t swallow. John’s hands find their way into my hair and he’s pulling slightly but it only serves to make me wetter. At this point, I’m positive I’ve soaked through my panties and the thin pajama shorts I’m wearing. I pull off still using my hands and look up at him.

   “Princess, you look so fucking good with your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock. May I fuck your little mouth?”

   “Oh god, please Daddy!” Ugh, what’s wrong with me? I’ve never had a daddy kink before but maybe it’s just John. But it’s like he’s reading my mind because the only thing I want is for him to use me, which he does grasping my hair and I open wide for him as he begins thrusting into my mouth. He stops and then before I can ask what’s wrong he pulls me up forcing me against the counter.

    “Gotta be quiet Princess,” he mouths in my ear as his left-hand finds my breast rolling the nipple between his fingers while the other slowly slides into my shorts. I gasp as he slides two fingers into me with resistance. “Little girl you are fucking soaked. Is this all for me?” He asks pumping his fingers in and out as his thumb presses against my clit.

   “Fuck!” I throw my head back against his shoulder letting him continue working me over from behind. But I know we have to hurry because I don’t want to end this night without him inside me. “Please,” I beg rolling my hips forcing his fingers deeper into my throbbing cunt. “Take me, John. I need to feel you inside me. Please, I can’t wait anymore.”

   “I know baby. I wish I could take my time with you,” he pulls away pushing me over the counter with my ass in the air. He slowly peels my shorts and panties down when both of his hands grasp my cheeks and then pull back giving me a light slap that makes me squeak. Suddenly his hand is over my mouth and without preamble, he slides in from behind filling me up. I moan into his hand thankful that his hand was covering me because I wouldn’t have been quiet. The burn from the stretch is making my head spin, but he’s not moving. I buck my hips back and with a chuckle, he slowly begins pumping in and out of me his hand never leaving my mouth. “God, you’re so tight Y/N.” He picks up the pace gradually his hand tight over my mouth until he’s thrusting so hard and I’m a mess of broken moans and screams muffled into his hand. “I’m so close baby but I need you to come first. My Princess comes first.” John’s free hand slides down to my clit again rubbing in time with his thrusts that are starting to lose rhythm as he chases his release.

    “C…m ‘n ‘e,” I plead hoping he can hear me. The heat is blossoming in my belly as my release approaches and I need to feel him cum. He moves his hand and I repeat myself, “Cum in me, John. I need to feel you lose control. Please cum in me!” I beg nearly sobbing as his pace quickens once more. He leans down pulling my mouth to his kissing me as presses on my clit firmly and pulls back, “Cum!” I fall over that precipice as I finally cum squeezing him and as I slowly fall down he wraps his hand back around my mouth and with several very brutal thrusts and what can only be described as a growl he let’s go and ropes of his hot seed fill me and I scream at the intensity as my vision blurs from the sensations and John slumps over me pressing me into the counter.

   “Thank you, John. I’ve wanted this for so long. Thank you,” I manage with a whimper as he slowly pulls out of me.

   “Thank you, Princess,” he presses a kiss to the back of my neck and pulls me up from the counter before lifting me to cradle in his arms. “Hold on I want to get you cleaned up.”

     I realize how tired I am with a nod as I cuddle into his chest as he moves me through the house in the direction of his bedroom. Thankfully the master bedroom is downstairs and everyone else is upstairs. He carries me in laying me down on his bed and disappears into the attached bathroom returning with a warm bath cloth and some lotion. Without a word, he takes the cloth cleaning between my legs before taking some lotion and rubbing it into my skin from my head to my toes. He leans down kissing along my stomach where I was leaning over the counter. “You take such good care of me.”

     He smiles, “You may have some bruises darling. I’m really sorry I got so rough.” He crawls in next to me and wraps his arms around me. “I can’t stay long. I’m going to take the couch so the kids won’t get suspicious but I don’t want to miss out on cuddling with you for a minute.”

    “I get it, baby,” I offer and I do but now the feeling of dread falls on me. “John?”

    “Yes, Princess,” his beard tickles the side of my neck so I turn to look him in the eye.

    “Was this a one-time thing? I understand if it is but I don’t want to get my hopes up,” I feel small in that moment as his hands caress my face and he pulls me in for a small sweet kiss.

     He pulls back with a smile, “Not if I have a say but we’ll figure all that out later. You need to rest up and if I don’t leave now I’ll never leave.” He kisses me again before pulling the covers up and tucking me in. “Sleep, tight Princess.”

    “Goodnight John. Thanks for helping me ignore the thunderstorm.” With a chuckle, the door shuts and I get comfy embraced by John’s scent that covers the sheets. Thank God boys my age don’t know how to treat me because John Winchester certainly knows how.


End file.
